Harbinger of Death, Part 1
“Now are you gonna make this easy, or do I have to come get you?” I didn’t think, I grabbed Lily and yelled “RUN!” I didn’t get 4 steps before, there was a pain in my neck, I reach back and pull out a dart, my vision goes dark August 26th 12:00 pm I wake up to sound of moaning, my hands are tied above my head, and my friends are all tied up the same. We are in a small open sided hut, the floor is stained with dark blood. I look to my side, my girlfriend Lily has been beaten severally, same with the other two girls, but not the men, why? The blonde man strolls up as though it's just a leisurely morning walk for him. “Ya know, most people just give up, I respect you trying to get away.” I look up at him, he is smiling like I'm his best friend. “You sick piece of shit, let me and my friends go.” “Whoa whoa we got ourselves a lively one now don’t we, now you calm yourself down buddy.” “I said let us go!” “Now buddy we haven't even exchanged names yet, now hold on.” Pulls out my wallet, and grabs my ID. “Mark Stenter eh? Well nice to meet you my good sir, My name is Aiden Da Vinci, and don’t call me Leonardo unless you like having your head on your neck, Ok?” I look at him and spit, it hits him in the eye, but all he does is laugh. “Oh well you want to spit on me?” he walks over to Lily. “STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER” He kicks her across the mouth, she screams. “Oh I'm not the monster you need to be worrying about son.” My mind flickers back to the night before and the beast I saw in the forest. “You’ve saw it before ain’t ya? I would know that look anywhere, you met prezaj nan lanmò.” I do not reply to him, but I know we’re thinking of the same thing. “The prezaj nan lanmò is what they call it boy, the locals that is, it means Harbinger of Death.” I look at him, “I don’t care what you have to say, freak.” He sends a boot across my face 2 swift times, my vision goes dark again. August 26th 11:20 pm I wake up again to find all the girls are gone, it's just me and the guys, we're still tied up with a small table behind us and a large hut to the back of this with the lights on. It seems as though everybody is asleep except for me and the guys and one guard outside of the hut. I take a look at the table, it has an assortment of tooth brushes and other items, one thing that caught my eye was a straight razor, probably used for shaving or... I don’t even want to think about it. But the thing was in reaching distance. I knew this was my chance, I reached, and bindings tearing at my skin. I finally grab it. I notice the guys saw what I was doing. I gave them a nod, I started saw away, the rope cuts through relatively quick. I get up quick but quiet not to alert the guard, I cut down my friends, but get them to stay put. Next to the table is a broken chair leg, I grab it, the guard has what appears to be an Uzi, handgun and a knife at his side. I knew if I didn’t knock him out in one shot we would all be killed. I feel the cold sweat on the back of my neck, my heart beating, the sounds of the jungle, I creep toward him, and send the leg straight for his temple it hits with a sharp crack against his temple, he’s out like a light. I hear sounds now from the bigger hut, I grab the Uzi and toss the handgun to Houston. “Where ya goin mates?” I hear Aiden yell *Gun fire* “Run!” we start running as fast as our legs will carry us, I hear a yell. Matthew and John are down, “No Matthew, John,are you ok?” “Just go both you, NOW!” Says Matthew. “I’ll be back for both of you.” but I know I won’t be back for John, he has a bullet straight through the chest and is barely breathing. We don’t look back, we take off, the jungle is a blur under my feet, as the huts disappear behind us I still hear yells from the men and Matthew, I hear Matt yell “Screw you, you heartless bastards!” he starts to yell, *Gun fire* *Silence* August 27th 4:00 Matthew and John are dead, we backtracked to the hut, Their heads mounted on the stake in front. Last night me and Houston heard growling sounds coming from the woods, I swear I saw red eyes, but I wasn’t sure. We’re trying to find out where they took the girls, there is a path leading from the huts up a mountain, we think there is something up there, but we can’t get up there now because of the constant traffic in and out of the place. Tonight we map our plan out. August 27th 11:00 Houston and I are at the base of the mountain checking out the traffic in and out. The traffic seems to completely stop at around 9:00, which about the time we start consistently hearing more sounds from the jungle. As we make our way back to the camp, an overwhelming fear of dread takes over my body, I hear breathing but it's not Houston's, this breathing is deep, long, and terrifying. I turn, there on all fours stand the prezaj nan lanmò, it stares at me, but not like before, no this one was different, in fact it was a completely different one. All of a sudden my head started to swirl, Houston passes out, and I'm on one knee looking at the monster. Then I hear a low, menacing voice it my head, “Hello human.” I don’t what to say so I just stay there in silence, “Speak when spoken to you pitiful excuse for a living being!” “What do you want from me animal.” “Animal? animal! I will rip your throat out if you want, then I’ll be a animal. You don’t even deserve to walk in my presence, much less speak to me, but I must I suppose” “Get to the point.” I say trying to hide my terror. “You can’t fool me human, stop trying to act brave. Now I am Iza, and you thought right, I’m not the same prezaj nan lanmò you met last night. That was my brother, you're lucky he didn’t kill you then. You're also lucky I don’t kill you now, but the prophecy requires...” “Prophecy? what prophecy?” ‘DON’T INTERRUPT ME! Now, there is a prophecy that speaks of a man, that once knowing of his purpose will end the reign of the evil prezaj nan lanmò rulers, well you might wonder why I'm telling you this because I'm one, well, I hate my brother. Words cannot express the hatred I feel for him. SO if it takes bringing down most of my race to kill him, I’ll do it.” “And you think I’m the man? Wow you must really be stupid?” “Human if it wasn’t you I would have already killed, that I promise.” “Well what do you want me to do about all this?” “You will see... in good time of course.” Then she was gone. Category:Diary/Journal